


Chapter 13 AU

by Teepo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teepo/pseuds/Teepo
Summary: I'm sorry this is my first time writing a serious fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is my first time writing a serious fic

It was dark. Noctis didn’t know where he was.There was a faint red light at the end of the corridor.

“Where the hell am I?” Noctis thought to himself. As he took a few steps in, he heard a familiar voice.

“Ah, finally awake are you? Well, I have a surprise for you if you can find me.” Noctis knew that voice anywhere. Ardyn. He had no idea where to start other than the red light. As he regained his bearings he started to limp towards it. 

“No, no. Not that way.” Ardyn said over the loudspeaker.

Just after, a door near him opened. Noctis wasn’t sure where to go, but he thought he could trust Ardyn for now if it meant getting out of here. As he was walking, he saw a chair. He didn’t know what it was, but there was a faint figure he thought could be Ardyn. As Ardyn beckoned him to sit down, he thought he could use the rest.

Shortly after, Noctis was tied down. Straps around his wrists and ankles. 

“Now the fun begins.” Ardyn said as he stepped out of the shadows. He started taking his clothes off one by one until he was naked. “Are you ready?” He said, taunting Noctis.

”What do you want?” Noctis cried out.

“The same thing you want, my dear friend.” Ardyn replied as he used magic to strip Noctis. He started with the thighs. He always loved nice thighs, and Noctis had a great pair.

“Getting excited, are we?” He said as he noticed Noct’s member growing. 

“Like it’s a choice if it grows.” Noctis growled, looking away from Ardyn. He grabbed Noct’s head and turned it towards him. 

“Now it’s your turn,” he said shoving his dick in Noct’s mouth. “And no biting, or else I’ll make sure you suffer even more.” Surprisingly, Noctis enjoyed the taste. He didn’t want to, but he did. “I see you’ve got talent for this. I assume this isn’t your first time? Ignis would be proud.” Ardyn sighed. He could see the anger in Noct’s eyes. 

“Time for something more fun.” Ardyn snapped his fingers and lifted Noctis up. Noctis has a surprised look in his eyes as a clone of Ardyn appeared. “Ever done this before? My, I’m excited to hear you scream.” 

He got his clone to stand behind Noctis, as they both put their dicks in his asshole. Noct let out a scream. He’s never done this before, and it hurts so bad.

“Your screams turn me on,” Ardyn said as he pinched Noct’s dick and put a hole in his urethra. “Now. You are _not_ allowed to cum until I do. Understood?” Noctis didn’t have a choice but to listen to him. After a few thrusts, he noticed Noct’s precum. 

“So soon? I’m disappointed.” As punishment, he pulled on his nipples to make him even hornier. Ardyn grew bored, he made his clone disappear as he made his dick even bigger. Noctis didn’t know what to do. He just had to endure it until Ardyn came. Ardyn smirked. 

“If you can withstand this without passing out, I’ll let you go.” 

There was a faint glimmer of hope in Noct’s eyes, but he was worried about what was in store. Ardyn started thrusting as hard as he could, making sure his full length was going in and out. As he reached his climax, he came so much that it started flying out of Noct’s asshole and onto the ground. 

“It looks like you were able to withstand it, that’s no fun.” Ardyn put his clothes back on. “I am a man of my word, you may go. However, you will have no memory of this encounter.”

Noct could barely understand what was being said, but the next thing he knew he was at Hammerhead surrounded by the guys.

“Where the hell were you?” They all asked, but Noctis couldn’t remember. All he knows is that his asshole hurts.


End file.
